Danny Galloway
Danny Galloway is a Ghost Trainer (he refuses to use the Hex Maniac class) currently living in Laverre, Kalos. He aims to eventually open a Ghost-type gym, but for now has settled for perfecting his ghost training. Appearance Danny stands at about 5'10" with fluffy black hair, eminence purple eyes, and a cheerful grin that never seems to go away for good. His face claim is Francisco Lachowski, and his voice claim is Ashe. Personality Danny is a rather gregarious young man, enjoying people and Pokemon and constantly trying to surround himself with both. It's uncommon to see him without some form of smile on his face, as he has a generally cheerful outlook on life. Biography Johto League Danny was born in an unspecified city in Johto and given to his adoptive mother, Melody Galloway, to live in Olivine. There he grew up with his mother's best friend's daughter, Viola, and the two became very close themselves. His childhood was fairly quiet and kind to him, despite having a single mother and a little blue ghost that followed him around almost constantly. When he came of age, Danny accepted a Cyndaquil starter Pokemon, but did not embark on his adventure until Viola came of age as well. The two did not travel together, as Danny was prone to faster training and a lack of patience for the trip, but often ran into each other. Kanto League After defeating the Johto league, Danny decided on the next step being a Kanto league run. The Kanto run wasn't nearly as novelty to him, seeming to be a lot more of the same, but once he defeated the league he stayed in Lavender town for a lengthy while to study the ghost-filled Tower they had. Kalos League Both Danny and Viola's mothers decided to move to Kalos on a whim, and the young adults simply followed suit. They both decided it was a good idea to go through the Kalos league as well, accepted starters from the Professor, and went on their way. Because Riddle stayed behind, Danny took on all new Pokemon for the league run, the only ghost on his Elite Four team being Alexander. Post League / Present Danny is now residing in a rented house in Laverre, wanting to be close to the route that seems to house the most ghosts. He is training up his personal team as well as studying the wild ghost Pokemon that float through his home, with the dream of first beating the Elite Four with an all ghost team, and then eventually starting a Ghost gym of his own. Pokemon Team In the PC The Pokemon of importance that are in their PC. Don't list all 100+ but instead focus on Pokemon they may use in the RP. Released Depending on your character, this may be important or irrelevent. Deceased Specifically for those who are Nuzlocked. Relationships *'Viola Kelley' - Danny's oldest and closest friend. They've gone through all of their journeys together, aided each other through tough and traumatic times of their lives, and know nearly everything about each other. Viola ends up being the recipient of many pranks, but only because he loves to fluster her. *'Brendan Thompkins' - Danny met Brendan during an unfortunate incident where Brendan told Viola how to embarrass Danny, and the prank war has only escalated from there. Despite this, though, he enjoys the other man's antics and appreciates that he knows when to take a more serious tone. *'Drysi '- They met when Danny stumbled in on her getting out of the shower, and Drysi stole his wallet. When they ran into each other again, Drysi apologized for injuring his Pokemon and took him out to eat - with Danny's own money. But through continued interactions, the two grew close, until eventually Drysi confessed her feelings to him. The relationship is more or less undefined at this point, but there's no question that he's fond of her. *'Marius Varli' - Literally ran into each other on the streets of Lumiose, and bonded a bit over their shared love of ghosts. Danny doesn't know much about Mari beyond the ghosts and their mutual friend Drysi, but considers the man a friend nonetheless. Achivements Kalos Talk about Kalos bragging rights Region Next If they went to more regions, make more headings and do more bragging. Trivia *Danny's birthday is December 3rd; he's a Sagittarius *He has since discovered that who he thought was his aunt is actually his birth mother. He is refusing all contact at this point in time. *Danny is a strict vegetarian, feeling ill at the smallest consumption of meat. It wasn't always this way, but once he really got into working with ghosts and studying their legends, he doesn't feel comfortable eating something that may become a ghost later on. *Favorite types after Ghost are Fire and Dark *He constantly smells faintly of lavender, since he uses an oil diffuser at night to keep the ghosts calm and to help him sleep. *Headcanon tag! Category:Character